Jason Blood (DC Animated Film Universe)
Jason Blood was a Crusader Knight from Camelot. In order to save his life, Merlin bound his essence with that of Etrigan, so as to save his life and this rendered him immortal. However, Destiny broke their curse and separated them, thus rendering Jason mortal and his previous wounds returned. He peacefully passed away before saying goodbye and thanked the Justice League Dark. Biography Early Life In the time of Camelot, Jason Blood was a young knight in service of King Arthur while Etrigan the Slayer, a rhyming demon, was enslaved to Merlin. With visions of battle-won glory dancing in his head, Blood and six other knights were dispatched with Merlin to quell Destiny's rampage. Merlin informed them Destiny forged the Dreamstone with black magic and his soul. He used it to subject people to their most terrifying nightmares and then feed off their torment. The knights descended on a village gripped in madness but they, too, fell to the Dreamstone's power. Destiny blasted the ground then impaled most of knights with the debris. Blood's horse was hit in the chest and he fell off. Blood charged Destiny but he was raised into air. Meanwhile, Merlin summoned Etrigan to turn the tide. Blood slashed at the legs of Destiny's horse then lunged but Destiny conjured his sword and stabbed Blood in his chest. Merlin promised he would release his bond if Etrigan won the battle. Etrigan agreed to the terms of his freedom and claimed Destiny was as good as slayed. He spewed a volley of flames at Destiny. They hit the black magic glyph protecting Destiny. Etrigan leaped towards Destiny and shattered the glyph with his sword. Destiny blasted at Etrigan but he easily dodged. Destiny thrust his staff but Etrigan countered and chipped the Dreamstone. Merlin finished off Destiny with white magic. As he faded away, Destiny vowed it wasn't over. Merlin checked on Blood but Etrigan demanded his freedom. Merlin apologized that was no longer possible. Etrigan leaped at him in anger. Merlin immobilized him in mid-air and apologized. He sensed Blood and Etrigan had a shared destiny. He merged both into one body. Blood and Etrigan would remain bonded for 500 years. Even in modern times, Blood was reputed to uphold the virtues of honor and loyalty. ''Justice League Dark Jason Blood learned the Demons Three were in possession of the larger chunk of the Dreamstone. He took part in a poker game with them and John Constantine at the Lucky Devil Casino in Las Vegas. The Demons moved to bust them both since the next group of "friends" were due to arrive. Blood was surprised to hear one of them was David Copperfield. Constantine pointed out Copperfield owned Musha Cay, a chain of islands, and dated Claudia Schiffer. Abnegazar went all in. Constantine raised him with the House of Mystery and its contents. Abengazar called with the chipped Dreamstone, a working Soul Catcher, Algid's Ice Spiker, and the Ghaurrazzi. Blood folded and left the table. Abnegazar and Constantine both cheated with magic and a fight broke out. Blood hid behind a column and refused to help Constantine. Constantine gambled to save his life and incanted. The spell forced Blood to change into Etrigan. He spoke the words, "Gone, gone, the form of man. Arise the demon Etrigan." Ghast and Rath were intimidated and tried to shift back to using just words. Abnegazar was irritated and ordered them to kill everyone. Etrigan stomped Abnegazar then spewed flames on Ghast and Rath then chopped their heads off. They swore revenge on Constantine. Etrigan stabbed Abnegazar in the chest. He fell to his knees then dropped into a portal. Ghast and Rath followed. Etrigan then changed back to Blood. Infuriated, Blood punched Constantine. He feared Etrigan could have gone on a killing spree. He yelled at Constantine for never thinking or weighing the cost of a decision. Constantine insisted he did and it was totally worth it. He took the Demons' relics and returned to the House of Mystery. Blood called him a world class bastard. The House teleported away. Five days later, Blood went to Ritchie Simpson's Washington D.C. home in the hope he possessed a relic that could gain access to the House so he could steal the Dreamstone. He found Simpson on the floor near death. Constantine, Zatanna, Deadman, and Batman returned to seek Simpson's help in identifying a ring. Blood tried to help Simpson but the others burst in. Suspecting he would be blamed, Blood ran away. Constantine chased after Blood and bound him in chains and gagged his mouth. Just as Shrouds began to pull Simpson's soul, Batman revived him by injecting a syringe into his chest. Simpson and Blood were taken to the House of Mystery. Constantine removed the bonds and gag under threat he would fill Blood's lungs with bile if he tried to summon Etrigan. Blood explained himself then revealed his origins. He joined them in the search for Simpson's patsy, Felix Faust. Zatanna convinced Swamp Thing to help locate Faust's Observatory of the Cosmos but could not get him to join them in battle. Blood pointed out he was once human like he was. Swamp Thing stated he was no longer human then speculated whatever was being planned was a kind of justice against humanity for destroying the Green. He returned to the Green and teleported away. Blood transformed into Etrigan, molded flames into his sword, then leaped towards the Observatory. Etrigan burst through the ceiling on the unsuspecting Faust. Faust refused to stoop to brawling with a demon and summoned the Demons Three in their more massive forms. Etrigan punched one out then snapped another's neck. After Faust froze Zatanna, Etrigan tackled him. Faust countered and sent a dagger into Etrigan's chest. Etrigan was forced to change back into Blood. After Faust was defeated by Zatanna, Blood pointed out Faust could have summoned the Demons Three whenever he wanted and took the Dreamstone. Batman deduced Simpson was the threat all along. They returned to the House of Mystery but they were too late. Destiny revealed himself and took over Simpson's body after the Dreamstone was reunited. Blood estimated Destiny would take D.C. by midnight and the Eastern Seaboard by dawn. After Deadman and Green Lantern failed against Destiny, Blood transformed into Etrigan once more. Constantine cut off Etrigan's rhyme and yelled at him to top the git. Etrigan called him a killjoy and leaped after Destiny. Etrigan landed on Destiny's force shield and bashed at it. Destiny returned fire. Etrigan leaped away and conjured his sword. Destiny blasted Etrigan and severed Merlin's spell. Blood and Etrigan were split back into two beings. With little choice, Constantine tricked Swamp Thing into attacking Destiny but he was defeated, too. Constantine came up with a Trojan Horse scheme and started insulting Destiny. Destiny fell for it and pulled Constantine into his force shield. Deadman emerged from Constantine's body and possessed Destiny. While Destiny tried to fight back, his shield dissipated and he fell to the streets. Once Deadman was ejected, Blood impaled Destiny from behind with Etrigan's sword and knocked the Dreamstone out. Blood informed him Merlin sent his regards. Constantine purged Destiny from Simpson's body and Batman blew up the Dreamstone. After Simpson's soul was taken to Hell by Shrouds, Blood's fatal wound returned and Etrigan caught him as he fell. Constantine tried to apologize but Blood found it to be a welcome end. A few days later, Blood was buried near where his birth village used to be. Etrigan, Constantine, and Zatanna gathered. Etrigan admitted he knew of no man he would want more for a brother. He bid Blood farewell then teleported away. Zatanna placed a bouquet on his tombstone. Powers and Abilities * '''Swordsmanship:' As a Knight Crusader of Camelot, he was remarkable swordsman and fencer. He lasted the longest against Destiny. * Occult Knowledge: He has a great deal go knowledge about the supernatural world. Formerly * Immortality: As long as he was bound to Etrigan, he was an immortal cannot die by natural means. He has lived for 500 years. * Accelerated Healing: Upon being bound to Etrigan, he healed from his wounds instantly. However, after Etrigan and he were separated once again, his wounds returned and he died from them. * Transformation: He can switch back and fourth from his human form and Etrigan the Demon. Equipment To be added Relationships *Etrigan the Demon - Hero identity and form. *John Constantine - Ally and friend. *Zatanna - Ally. *Deadman - Ally. *Swamp Thing - Ally. *Black Orchid - Ally. *Batman - Ally and leader. *Merlin - Ally and savior. *Felix Faust - Enemy. *Destiny - Enemy. *Abnegazar - Enemy. *Rath - Enemy. *Ghast - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (1 film) **''Justice League Dark'' (First appearance) - Ray Chase Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Justice League Dark'' Tumblr_oka7g5RTzQ1rl14rno1_1280_(1).png Tumblr_oka7g5RTzQ1rl14rno2_1280.png Tumblr_oka7g5RTzQ1rl14rno3_1280.png Tumblr_oka7g5RTzQ1rl14rno4_1280.png Tumblr_oka7g5RTzQ1rl14rno5_1280.png Tumblr_oka7g5RTzQ1rl14rno6_1280.png Tumblr_oka7g5RTzQ1rl14rno7_1280.png Tumblr_oka7g5RTzQ1rl14rno8_1280.png Tumblr_oka7g5RTzQ1rl14rno9_1280.png Tumblr_oka7g5RTzQ1rl14rno10_1280.png Tumblr_okw5sb069O1rl14rno2_1280.png See Also *Etrigan the Demon Category:Justice League Dark Characters Category:DC Animated Film Universe Characters Category:Justice League Dark (film) Characters Category:Characters with Shapeshifting Category:Warriors Category:Justice League members Category:Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:DC Animated Film Universe Deceased